lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Diálogos del chat de la Frikipedia/Archivo6
ElInventor se hace monologuista En mi familia éramos pobres. Éramos tan pobres que en invierno mi padre nos calentaba a hostias. Hasta que una vez reunimos dinero para comprarnos una estufa. Y entonces sí que se notaba la diferencia. Vaya si se notaba. Que te peguen con una mano a que te peguen con una estufa... Cuando yo nací era un hermano siames. Eramos dos hermanos siameses unidos por el miembro viril. Pero mi madre prefirió que todo fuera para uno en vez de los dos con el miembro mediano. Nunca se supo quién se lo quedó todo, si el que hace monólogos o el que hace películas porno. ¿Que cómo tomó mi madre la decisión? Pues dijo "Está claro, todo para el negro". Y claro, yo le pregunté que cómo era posible que hubieramos nacido dos hermanos siameses siendo uno negro. Y mi madre dijo "Pos menuda noche aquella.". "Lo que se perdió tu padre". "Y demasiao que no ladras". Más mayor, la de cosas que tenía mi padre, negando las cosas como todos los padres. "Papá, ¿puedo comprarme una moto?" "¿Tú me has visto a mí con una moto? Pues entonces." "Papá, ¿puedo comer salmón?" "¿Tú me has visto a mí comer salmón? Pues entonces." "Papá, ¿puedo tocarle el culo a la vecina?" "No." Otro emo muerde el polvo (Queen) DIOX QUE FUERTE GENTE Una tia se ha cortado las venas en la puerta del instituto LOL? HOLA? OSEA, QUE FUERTE Y la tia no está bien Enserio ♪Best best best. Another emo bites the dust.♪ ♪Best best best. Another emo bites the dust.♪ ♪Another emo down. Another emo down.♪ ♪Another emo bites the dust.♪ ♪Hey, she's gonna suicide too.♪ ♪Another emo bites the dust.♪ Con un par de cojones bien puestos yo tendre que ir a jaen a destruir a un inventor Dunkel; tú puedes luchar contra él. Lo que no puedes es ganar. ElInventor: exactly. Personalmente lo crucifico en un ritual satanico :D Dieguito: ¿Tu tambien quieres matarme? Seh romperte la nariz como minimo * ElInventor pone a Dunkel y a Dieguito en la cola, puestos 98349872346872346982736983475 y 98349872346872346982736983476. Y voy por el 16. Bipolarismo, algo inesperado para A_KA... Fallen_Star: eres bipolar xD si :D si, lo eres jodó xD ¿Nuestro origen? Como habra nacido la idea de Frikipedia? El amo Krusher pidió al dios Chuck Norris un reinado donde los frikis y los jebis pudiéramos expandir nuestros conocimientos. Y sacrificando 4789368972468736 emos, le fue concedido un poder informático. Con dicho poder construyó la Frikipedia. y despues llovieron ranas No, eso fue durante el atentado del coche bomba en el zoo, pero eso es otra historia que no viene al caso. El caso es que una organización llamada Wikipedia nos plagió la idea y montó una enciclopedia disparatada que suelta una sarta de chorradas sin sentido. Corazones rotos Kirill0v: kikea a Hell0 , me ha recordado THE GAME D: =-= YOU (Comentarinformal) have been booted from #frikipedia by Kirill0v (te kickeo a ti por recordarmelo tu :D) -->| YOU (Comentarinformal) have joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +v Comentarinformal by ChanServ Kirill0v: QuÃ© haces, pirao He dicho KIK No kiCk * Kirill0v lanza kikos a Hell0 contento? Kirill0v: Basta. No solo me kickeas, sino que alimentas a otras fieras. Hemos cortado, Ruso. ;_; <--| YOU (Comentarinformal) have left #frikipedia ("*SNIF SNIF SNIF*") -->| YOU (Comentarinformal) have joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +v Comentarinformal by ChanServ Me he dejado los donuts * Kirill0v le pasa a Comentarinformal la pipa de la paz fuma hermano Kirill0v: Y ahora quieres envenenarme? Así te parta un rayo, como tu a mi corazón T_T Sin tema fijo y caos Chicos, una preguntilla. ¿Cual es el último disco de Mago de OZ? Es para un aprendiz mio. Dumbo si que se tiraba en paracidas Buscalo en gugle Freakalypse: Los paracaídas son para viejas reumáticas. Nauxer: Siempre he preferido Hawk Girl. Yo me tiro sin paracaídas. ElInventor: Gaia 3 creo no soy muy comiquero xD podemos dejarlo en pikachu? o en transbordador espacial blah. Eureka. Viejas reumáticas? Salió hace nada además Es que mi aprendiz lo quería y no tiene internet. alguien sigue escuchando mago de oz? Y como yo soy un buen pirateador, le via conseguir el disco entero. Nauxer: Yo solo escucho fiesta pagana y nada más. creia que habia quedado claro que no tenian talento cuando dejaron de plagiar xd ¿Plagiar? ¿Qué plagian? Nauxer: A mí sus letras me gustan, aunque lo del nombre del grupo me parece un canteo ¿Qué canción han plagiado? Porque yo no escucho Mago de Oz. Yo no sabo. Como yo ser analfabeto me se olvidó. Wizards of Ozz, mago de oz...lol sinceramente ya no me acuerdo, habia una de iron butterfly creo la del jardin del eden xD Oz es diminutivo de Ozzymandias, el superinteligente de los Watchmen. ¿Tocada al órgano con un coro de feligreses? no, aver, me refiero a que Ozzy hizo un grupo que se llamaba Blizards Of Ozz. ¿Blizzard no es la empresa que creó el World of Warcraft? xD no recuerdo si es la misma que en los simpsons xD ¿Pero que MIERD* pasa en este chat? No hay tema fijo Es la fase transitoria. Nauxer: si es En el Jardín del Edén de Iron Butterfly es la que salía en los simpsons. ag, mago en inglés. Y yo más tieso que la cartera de un parado a final de mes. y eso que ahora hay conversacion, cuando los niños se meten son solo frases aleatorias Mi perro lanzaba rayos láser por la boca, pero se le cayeron debajo de la tele y no quiere moverla. Gñap, Agapito kha pues seria esa Vale, perdonadme. Wizard of Ozz. Lo digo porque después de ver el mismo capítulo cientos de veces te acabas acordando. xD En la rusia soviética mago de oz te escucha a ti. ¡Pedo al viento! xDDDDDDDDD * KhazikeKhashondo bebe otro trago. * KhazikeKhashondo bebe otro trago. Ahora vamos hablar de lo que diga yo X-D El viento es un percebe temerario que se aberroncha contra el rocaje vivo. Freakalypse: de fuego naaada. Nauxer: ¿decías algo de frases aleatorias? xD Consiste en lanzar aros. Consiste en lanzar aros. Y el borrico IsaÍas se aberroncha contra bihaind de musgo Y, si hoy no, mañana! Las gallinas que entran, por las que salen es puro plagio XD Mi número de la suerte es la letra L, por eso los loros me dan patadas en los cojones cada vez que les hablo con la oreja y les canto eso de ABLUBLUBULUBULUBLU ABLUBLUBULUBULUBLU mientras me como una piña a bocaos sin pelar. ¡Café a la brasa! ¡Rascaculos! Pues yo me escondí entre un grupo de ninjas porque era año bisiesto y realmente unas voces en mi cabeza me lo decían. angelique: no le sigas el rollo. El otro día vi a mi cerdo vestido de BatMan tirándose por la ventana, gritó: ¡Soy superestelar! y se espachurró contra la gravilla desde una altura de 20 pisos... ¬¬¬ gana el mas triste o como va esto? * KhazikeKhashondo amenaza a angelique con un palo. Si ...vaya xD Yo veo voces que me miran cuando mando ala gente a tomar por mamut amarillo que cantaba dibujos muy divertidos. Por eso me suicidé tirándome desde la primera hasta la quinta planta del sótano, por eso mi gato es de menta. qué se habrá fumado... Su gato d ementa XD angelique de que zona dices que eres? Yo fumo piedras, aunque eso provoca resfriado de codo. Escandinavia ¿No? Nauxer: Madrid. * Houston se va a ir llendo porque tiene cosas mas importantes zona Si, Finlandia Sierra Norte xDD De la escandinavia ecuatorial desnatada, en la zona del oriente occidental, al sudonorte. Resfriado de codo joder Que bueno X-D xDDD Y la Rep. Sudafricana está en NorteAmérica al Sur de Italia allá en Perú... Dios con el inventor gatched de los cojones xd estarias dispuesta a teñirte el pelo de rosa o ponerte lentillas de colores? Joder, pues lo puse mal en el exámen. Se dice inventor catched. Nauxer: No, me teñiré de rojo, y lentillas azules en todo caso estaremos hablando de personas distintas Ayer vi un documental de esos que se acaban. Se dice Inventor Guapachazco Jaja Suena a gazpacho Se dice ElInventor, con X de Mixta. Sí, sabe a Mixta. jajajaja xdd este tipo es tan imbecil como gracioso En realidad mi sabor es a piedra con cerveza y tang de chorizo. yo me he puesto reflejos caoba :3 Tu lo que estás viendo es un inventor inventando, TUTUTUTU, tu lo que estás viendo es un invenorinventador pero lo suyo es que te pongas una lentilla verde y otra azul, por ejemplo Nauxer: Yo tengo reflejos rojos naturales. TopacioMax3 Es cierto pero Mola O una azul césped y otra de color negro que brilla en la oscuridad. mi pelo es un triste negro Nauxer: Ya fue un amigo mío así, y más ridículo imposible. no hace falta que salgas de casa xD ,,, ...* Los 3 Puntos me los tomaré como un: ¿Que coño dicen? Las yerbas jaguayanas del caribe son de color negro y brillan en la oscuridad. Teniendo en cuenta eso y que tengo hipopotomonstrosesquipedialiofobia porque mi caballo es ovoviviparo deduzco que puedo volar. vendo Bonsa milenario de Miyagui por 3.200 € y no son inflamables XD Bonsay* TopacioMax3: bonsái* hipopotomonstrosesquipedialiofobia = miedo a las palabras largas ¿Ironía, nO? como yo lo diga Si mi dinosaurio es judio, ¿se lava los pies? Comidas raras que habeis comido? *** Nauxer_ has joined #frikipedia Magdalenas con ketchup chachi pero estan mejor cno mostaza la que pica *** Nauxer has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) *** EI is now known as ElInvetnor *** TopacioMax3 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Yo aún no he comido y que vas a comer? pollo, supongo way Pollo con azucar. yo antes de llegar del insti tenia un habre que te cagas con azucar? pues yo no tengo mucha hambre m... azucaar.... Patatas con conguitos. Bacalao con jamón. joder, voy a potar tenia tanta habre que era capaz de comerme UNA PERSONA......HUMANA.... me encanta galletas con chorizo ♦ <---------------- ¡UN DIAMANTE! :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hago mini-bocatas menos mal que tengo trabajo :), but i need info galletas con jamon y queso Chocolate con queso, patatas y fanta de limón. *** Pantaleon has joined #frikipedia *** Euronymous has quit (Quit: Page closed) Eso solía merendarlo cuando estaba en la ESO. Me encantaba. el otro dia comi palomitas con nata estan buenas las recomiendo Entonces tenía como 64 años. Chocolate con queso, patatas y fanta de limón. yo como pizza con colacao mm que buenon está rico rico Bueno, exactamente eran galletas de chocolate, quesitos del caserío, Lays receta campesina y schweppes spirit de limon. *bueno *** Evey has quit (Quit: Page closed) a mi me encanta el fuet con nocilla y ketchup Las tostadas de colacao con aceite de oliva y tang están buenísimas. yo el otro dia me comi unas galletas que tenia en un bolsillo de una sudadera que no uso desde verano no me dejaste ninguna? no haber pedio antes se hacian polvo sabian a polvo *** Pantaleon has quit (Client Quit) a suavizante en fin... ¿Cómo sabrá la tarta de patatas con jamón? pues a naranja A mí me saben a palomitas con aceite. :) <------ ¡Un emoticono! :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALA ! melocoton con queso rallado ! venga ¡Café a la brasa! a decir comidas raras wiiiiii platano con sal mandarina con choped Aceitunas con colacao. Boquerones con merengue. Cerveza deshuesada. Estudios Solo los verdaderos frikis se quedan. Los frikis o los trolls. Como egns o losties. si...solo los que estudiand TELECO Bueno, yo estudio informática. *** RaperoHacker has quit (Client Quit) yo teleco XD Yo informática. *** Melody has joined #frikipedia YO TELECO Yo informática. YOOOOOOOOOOO TELECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yo informática. MENTIRA Yo informática. hei hitler Yo informática. algun neo nazi por aqui?? Yo informática. Yo teleco Yo informática. Consiste en lanzar aros. Yo teleco Yo informática. Yo teleco Yo informática. Ese dulce cu.... Yo teleco Yo informática. lobeznopelosenelculo Yo teleco Yo informática. Yo teleco Yo informática. yo informatica Yo teleco Yo teleco Yo informática. yo informatica Yo teleco Yo informática. yo informatica Yo teleco Yo teleco. yo informatica Yo teleco Yo teleco. yo informatica Yo teleco Yo teleco. Yo informática. Yo informatica Que manera constructiva de hablar... vaya, vaya, vaya... los hombres del presente y futuro... Yo informática. Yo telematica yo informatica Yo teleco. Yo telematica Yo informática. solo pululan miserables "gusanos" Yo informática. Yo inforleco Yo telética. Yo telematica *** DrVino has joined #frikipedia *** ChanServ sets mode +v on DrVino Yo temática. Melody chula tu que? Yo informática. tu teleco? Tu informatica? yo telematica Yo inforco. melody penematica lobeznopelosenelculo Yo informática. Yo teleco Yo informática. Yo telecótica. Yo telematica Pues yo estoy en el paro y vivo del gobierno. Yo Basurero Yo Claudio Yo robot Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telematica Yo telema Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Yo informática. Por cierto, ¿qué estudias? Un cuento * Believe quiere jugar :3 *** hipoglucida has quit (Client Quit) ¿A qué quiere jugar mi niña chicaaaaaaa? :3 :3 * Believe se sienta en las rodillas de ElInvetnor Cuentame alguna historia :3 tengo un sheng-wong-wu *** Evey has joined #frikipedia Holas Evey :3 * ElInvetnor acomoda a Believe. :33 Esta historia se llama "La triconspiración antiEI frikipedista" * ScientistRoN se prepara para escribir. Oh cuenta :3 Esta historia se remonta a hace mucho tiempo, cosa de casi un año. En un lejano lugar llamado #frikipedia. Un científico ex-marine empezaba una vida civil. *música de star wars* xD * Believe escucha con atención Tenía sólo cinco euros, un sobre de tang y un sueño: Fundar la mayor empresa científica que el mundo nunca hubiera visto. *O* Hasta que murió en extrañas circunstancias. FIN xD Él sabía que su número de la suerte era la letra L, y que por eso los loros le daban patadas en los cojones cuando hablaba con la oreja *trombón triste* o cantaba eso de ABLUBLUBULUBULUBLU ABLUBLUBULUBULUBLU. Pero aun así, eso le daba suerte. *** Evey has quit (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) Apostó esos cinco euros a la letra L en un casino, y ganó su primer gritón de euros. *fanfarria* ScientistRoN: no le pongas banda sonora que lo animas. xD Entonces empezó a construir un edificio rascacielos a la par que subterráneo. Sería conocido como ElInventor Science. Los lugareños estaban impresionados. :3 En especial un magnate llamado Nikomaru, que sabía que tal negocio le haría sombra. *música de los sims* ScientistRoN: xDDD!! Dicho magnate era alcoholico, malhablado y envidioso. Y le daba bastante al fap en público. Así que empezó a difamarlo con insultos como troll. *bulla de muchedumbre* Su objetivo era cabrearlo y hacer que la policía krusheriana le detuviera por agresiones a mamporro y tentetieso. lol Tal actividad parecía divertida, así que se empezaron a unir más gentes. *** AKangB has quit (Quit: lero la) Entre ellos, un drogadicto furibundo con la costumbre de gritar a las paredes para que cambiaran de color, llamado Nubosal. ._____________. Y un homosexual zoofílico que solía beber sangre de regla llamado Wolfie Furfag. *música de blues* La gente, junto a esos tres, empezaba a meterse con el pobre empresario ex-marine, quien tenía que defenderse. *higway blues* **highway blues* Y la policía krusheriana empezó a dispararle baneos teletransportadores. *ska* Cuando vieron que empezaba a esquivarlos y saltarse las murallas de la ciudad, la gente empezó a temerle. Le creían capaz de dominar al frikipedia con un invento loco. Pero el bueno de ElInventor no lo hacía, pues juraba servir a su patria cuando se hizo marine. tanta subnormalidad junta es algo que me supera Como no podían con él, sembraron la discordia y la incertidumbre en el pueblo. Los pocos que estaban de lado de ElInventor fueron acusados de enemigos predilectos. *música de chronno trigger* Tal guerra civil volvió locos al rey Krusher y a un semidios llamado Dratini, quien poseía el poder de la interdimensionalidad. dratini tiene el poder de la intersubnormalidad Y entonces repartieron baneos y fusilamientos a gente inocente. Entre ellos a un inocente funcionario llamado Comentarinformal, a quien se le despojó de su cargo. Y habría muerto de no ser porque ElInventor le salvó la vida. Toda la gente se volvía salvaje o moría. Los inocentes desterrados protestaban contra la tiranía descontrolada. *ska* ElInventor, quien tenía antecedentes militares, decidió liderar una rebelión contra Dratini, pues el rey Krusher era en el fondo buen monarca y se le podría salvar. lol *** Amse has joined #frikipedia *** ChanServ sets mode +v on Amse En plena batalla, Nikomaru, Nubosal y Wolfie vieron que ElInventor era el cabecilla, así que estructuraron una formación en la que Wolfie le entretendría, Nubosal le cabrearía y Niko le banearía. Hasta que en uno de los saltos intervino Dratini y le disparó un baneo interdimensional que hacía que cuando saltara los muros de la ciudad se teletransportara a una ciudad frikipedia paralela desierta. Y así la gente le dio por muerto. Dratini rió triunfante, pero el pueblo se cabreó todavía más. *chin* omg Se amotinaron contra sus gobernantes. Seis compartieron el mismo destino que ElInventor, y tres iban siendo baneados de nick. Tal cabreo hizo perder la cabeza a Dratini. Y una tarde lluviosa donde el sol estaba radiante y la noche era oscura pero la mañana se hacía eterna, apareció alguien entre la niebla. *drama* Era ElInventor, quien superando las leyes de la elipsis gravitacional consiguió construir un aparato con madera, azufre y un sacapuntas que lo hizo volver. Dratini, quien se creía más poderoso que el gran Chuck Norris, se dio cuenta de que su poder era pura fachada. *música de "gladiador"* Entonces se suicidó teletransportandose al centro del sol del centro de la galaxia más lejana. Freenode *o* ¡Nadie podrá con un marine científico! dijo. Y así, superando más baneos de los tres enemigos restantes, consiguió que fueran desdesterrados los inocentes a los que se había echado. Sin embargo, no consiguió que el pobre Comentarinformal recuperara su @ de poder. *tristeza* Al verse aislados, Wolfie, Nikomaru y Nubosal tuvieron miedo. *violín* Wolfie le asqueaba con sus furrierías. Nubosal le lanzaba grandes insultos cuando le veía. Nikomaru le baneaba al aparecer y trataba de convencer al rey Krusher de akickearlo. Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. *DUUUUN* Los tres aprovecharon un momento de distracción de ElInventor para crear un falso ElInventor. Una copia casi exacta, pero de cerebro superdislocado. *DUNDUNDUNNNN* Que empezó a hacer daño a la gente y a floodear. o_o Tras hacer suficiente daño, corrió a un callejón oscuro y se desvaneció. La gente empezó a buscar al verdadero ElInventor. Y le akickearon. Al ver su cara las murallas, emitían un blindaje que no le dejaba pasar. *metal* Pero además de marine, ElInventor era científico. *chin* *** Chixpy has joined #frikipedia Con una espina de cactus, una hoja de palmera y una fruta llamada Wappalingo, se hizo una cerbatana dormidora. lololol Durmió a uno de los novatos que iban a entrar, se puso su ropa y cogió el cuerpo. En las identificaciones bimétricas, ponía la cabeza del novato y así entraba. *persecución* *** Chixpy has quit (Remote host closed the connection) Así llegó a donde había desaparecido el falso ElInventor. Cogió una muestra de piel de un roce que se hizo con un ladrillo. Se rasgó un poco de la suya y se dirigió al palacio de los ops. Wooow :3 *música de Resident Evil 4* Se celebraba una reunión en el salón central, y ElInventor saltó desde el techo al centro de la habitación. ¡Quietos! gritó a los guardias. http://dandoporculo.com/photo/1280/592584543/1/tumblr_l2b8dg48cs1qzoz68 *tachán!!* *** Anacleto has joined #frikipedia ¡He venido a demostrar mi inocencia! ieeup Enseñó las muestras epiteliales. Y vieron que no coincidía. que dices majo¿? *** Florencio has joined #frikipedia A ElInventor se le retiraron los cargos y se le volvió a permitir el paso. Anacleto: Es un cuento :3 *** Florencio is now known as A_Carmine Gñap. Y por lo visto, le habían baneado de la gran biblioteca de la ciudad, donde la gente escribía su sabiduría. que os jodan *música de victoria* *** Chixpy has joined #frikipedia Tras esta derrota, Nikomaru gritó que era una injusticia descomunal. Anacleto: que te de un pez espada por la punta del capullo. *** Anacleto has quit (Client Quit) Al no hacérsele caso, llamó incompetente al rey Krusher y le acusó de mal gobernante. Y sus guardias le hicieron cagar ladrillos, mejor que no sepas cómo. Así que murió. LOOL ElInvetnor: ¿es la hora de los cuentos? A_Carmine: Sí, aunque estoy acabando. joo ): *música de ending* ElInvetnor: ok, acaba...acaba (joder, ha parecido otra cosa) xD Nubosal, su fiel esclavo, atacó a Krusher con más fiereza con la que atacaba a ElInventor. Y sus guardias rápidamente cogieron su arma y le fusilaron. ElInventor, agradecido, besó los pies a su rey. * Believe le tira de la camiseta a ElInvetnor Tito EI, que pasó con Wolfie? xD Años después, el último conpsirador, wolfie, seguía vivo, emborrachándose con meada de emo con regla y tang caducado. ._. Desde una alcantarilla veía como ElInventor Science se convertía en la empresa más importante de la ciudad. ¡Rascaculos! Sus ventas de rascaculos al grito de ¡Rascaculos! crecían más rápido que las uñas de las manos de un sacerdote hindú. *música obrera* Y al ver que el pueblo le quería pero nadie respetaba que él fuera maricón y furry, decidió abandonar la ciudad para siempre. KhazikeKhashondo reparte bans o algo anda *victoria* Y al ignorar sus súplicas de atención "Esto es trollilandia", todos vivieron felices para siempre, como una pareja no matrimonial en España. Es decir, cosa de seis meses. Nauxer: No te gustan los cuentos? xD no me gustan las gilipolleces Vendrán más conspiraciones donde intenten echar a este valeroso guerrero, pero no abandonará este paraiso frikipedista mientras este exista. Fin. *créditos de portal* ElInvetnor: ¡Otro! ¡otro! ahora de cómo Rémulo-Krusher fundó la frikipedia. no, me gustan las gilipolleces <------ FIX'D this was a triumph... xD *** Evey has joined #frikipedia vaya, podría ser el sucesor de hans zimmer? ElInvetnor: En serio, dedícate a escribir, no se si te comprarán los libros, yo sí xD sí, deberías hacer caso del consejo de una niña de 14 años Categoría:Humor interno